7 Year old Sid and Baby Adelaide: Baby-Sitting Routine
Gallery Color in this image.png The Chang family members' house Sid (narrating): Having a new baby sister was super fun and thrilling, but sometimes it just hurt my eyes." Shutter Clicking 7 Year Old Sid (with Baby Adelaide in her arms): "Dad? you haven't got a photo of the back of her entire head yet." Stanley: "You're absolutely right, Sid." Shutter Clicking Again Sid (still narrating): "It seemed to me that all Mom and Dad did was take photos of her." Shutter Continues Clicking Stanley: "We don't have 1 of her wearing a blue sunflower cap." Meanwhile back inside the Chang family members' house........ Baby Adelaide's got a blue sunflower cap on her head, but she can't see anything around her. Shutter Clicks Becca: "We don't have 1 of her sitting in a blue sunflower cap." Stanley sits Baby Adelaide right up in the blue sunflower cap. Shutter Clicks Again Becca: "Now that's really cute and adorable." Sid (narrating): "I wonder how many of those baby photos was way too many to choose from, but new babies can always do something to parents, grandparents and relatives." Becca and Kayla are sitting right on the sofa with Kayla on Francesca's lap. Becca: "Look at this 1, Francesca, she's in a sunflower cap." Francesca: "Just like a little angel from the skies of heaven, Kayla's beginning to get to know her, look how interested she is." Baby Kayla: "Chimpy, biwdy, chimpy, biwdy." Olivia: "Wow, she's getting super good at those words." Meanwhile in Baby Adelaide's bedroom, Becca and Stanley are putting Baby Adelaide right down to sleep in her crib. Stanley: "Maybe we can have Adelaide tested, to see if she's gifted or not." Becca: "I think I already know 1 gift, she throws her toys and things around like Sid ever did." Dream sequence: A basketball court...... Announcer: "The Gunther Town Bumpers are ahead, thanks to their super star player, Adelaide Katie Chang." Becca: "I'm so relieved we have Adelaide tested and saw her throw that little plush ball right in that basketball hoop." Stanley.: "Go, Adelaide, go!" Baby Adelaide walks around in her baby walker while dribbling the basketball. Baby Adelaide shoots the basketball right into the basketball hoop. Stanley: "Nobody dribbles like our 2nd born daughter does." End of dream sequence....... Becca: "We can help her be a real good basketball super star." Stanley: "I bet she'll be more than that." Baby Adelaide's still asleep in her crib. Another dream sequence: show biz Show Host: "My next guest, is the most popular photographer, video game designer, ventriloquist and rock musician, performing her new hit record, please welcome, Adelaide Katie Chang." Baby Adelaide comes in with a rock and roll guitar. Baby Adelaide: "Dis new song is cawwed Bown to dwill." Baby Adelaide: And Wailing On Rock And Roll Guitar End of other dream sequence....... Meanwhile at the baby care center....... Dr. Jones is having Baby Adelaide tested with teddy bear recognition. Dr. Jones: "100 % teddy bear recognition." Baby Adelaide's now putting in the many shape blocks right into the exact same slots. Baby Adelaide's now typing on the baby computer, but nobody can read what it says on there. Becca: "It almost spells the word dolphin." Dr. Jones: "Uh, no." Becca shows Baby Adelaide where the baby size basketball hoop is. Baby Adelaide: And Giggling Baby Adelaide's now looking at a little black board and she begins licking it. Stanley: In Shock Becca (picking up Baby Adelaide): "Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie cakes." Meanwhile back home in the dining room....... Becca: "They told us that she's got the intelligence of a 1 year old," Stanley: "but the most important influence of her early development, will be her true family." 7 Year Old Sid: "I already bought her a plush toy gorilla and named him Shermy, a duck rattle and named him Mr. Shaky and I also bought her a farm critters blankie." Becca: "Well, Sid, you're the genius big sister for that." Category:Flashback sequences Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts Category:Sid Chang episode shorts